Patch: 21 października 2013
Uwagi patchu Ogólne *Uniemożliwia pozyskiwanie wykupu niewiarygodnego złota (creepy, Neutralne, itd.), dopóki normalny respawn się nie skończy. *Postacie dystansowe teraz uzyskują te same doświadczenie za dobicie jak postacie wręcz. *Doświadczenie AoE wzrosło z 1200 do 1300. *Nie-starożytne neutralne creepy teraz dzielą doświadczenie z wszystkimi postaciami w AoE, a nie tylko zespołowi, który ich zabił. *Doświadczenie otrzymywane z Satyra Mindstealera zmniejszono z 88 do 62. *Doświadczenie otrzymywane z Satyra Tormentora zmniejszono z 155 do 119. *Doświadczenie otrzymywane z Mud Golema zmniejszono z 119 do 88. *Pancerz Mud Golema został zmniejszony z 4 do 2. *Doświadczenie otrzymywane z Dark Trolla Summonera zmniejszono z 155 do 119. *Życie Hellbear Smashera zmniejszono z 1100 do 950. *Pancerz Hellbear Smashera zmniejszono z 5 do 3. *Długość dnia/nocy spadła z 6 do 4 minut. *Następujące postacie mają teraz standardowo 800 nocnej wizji: Drow Ranger, Mirana, Puck, Leshrac, Enchantress, Ancient Apparition, Meepo oraz Treant Protector. *Roshan będzie pojawiać się w czasie pomiędzy 8 a 11 minut. *Startowe złoto wzrosło z 603 do 625. *Premia losowa złota zmniejszono o 50. *Premia złota w ostatnich trafieniach wieży wzrosło z 100-200 do 150-250. *Regeneracja życia baraków wręcz wzrosło z 2,5 do 5. *Regeneracja życia baraków dystansowych spadło z 2,5 do 0. *Życie baraków dystansowych zostało zmniejszono z 1500 do 1200, a pancerz zwiększono z 5 do 10. Postacie *Abaddon: **Bazowy pancerz został zmniejszony o 1. **Własne obrażenia "Mist Coil" wzrosły z 50/75/100/125 na 75/100/125/150. **Aphotic Shield: Można teraz zdispellować **Borrowed Time: nie włącza się, gdy mamy na sobie Dooma. *Alchemist: **"Chemical Rage" - nie zapewnia już bonusu życia 250/500/750. **"Chemical Rage" - zwiększono regenerację życia z 15/30/60 na 50/75/100. *Ancient Apparition: **Czas oczekiwania umiejętności "Ice Vortex" został zmniejszony z 5 do 4. **Czas oczekiwania umiejętności "Ice Blast" został zmniejszony z 45 do 40. **"Chilling Touch" - buff jest teraz zawsze stosowany dla Ancient Apparitiona, nawet jeśli nie znajduje się w obszarze docelowym. **"Chilling Touch" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszony z 50/46/42/38 na 50/42/34/26. *Axe: **Berserker’s Call AoE (obszar) zwiększony z 275 na 300. **Battle Hunger: czas trwania zredukowany z 10/13/16/19 na 10/12/14/16. **Battle Hunger: obrażenia zredukowane z 15/21/27/33 do 15/20/25/30. **Battle Hunger: Szybkość ruchu/redukcja zwiększona z 8% na 10%. **Battle Hunger: można dispellować. **Counter Helix: czas oczekiwania zmniejszony z 0.55/0.5/0.45/0.4 na 0.45/0.4/0.35/0.3 **Counter Helix: działa teraz na jednostki siege (katapulty) **Culling Blade: nie otrzymuje czasu oczekiwania jeżeli zabijemy nim bohatera. **Culling Blade: próg zmniejszony z 300/450/625 do 250/350/450 (z Aghanim's Scepterem nadal 300/450/625) **Culling Blade: bonus szybkości zwiększony z 25% do 40% i obszar AoE z 600 do 900 **Culling Blade: Bonus 40% dodany jest również do szybkości ataku **Culling Blade: (Aghanim's Scepter) czas trwania buffa na sojuszniku zwiększony z 6 do 10 **Culling Blade: koszt many zredukowany z 150/200/250 do 60/120/180 *Batrider: **Obrażenia bazowe zmniejszone z 48-52 do 38-42 **Wizja zmniejszona z 1400 na 1200 **Flaming Lasso: zasięg zmniejszony z 175 na 100 *Beastmaster: **Inner Beast: AoE zredukowane z 1000 do 900 (standardowy obszar aur) **Inner Beast: szybkość ataku zmieniona z 18/26/32/40 na 15/25/35/45 **Call of the Wild: posiada teraz dwie umiejętności, które przyzywają zwierzęta osobno. **Call of the Wild: koszt many zmniejszony z 25 do 15, rzucanie ulepszone z 0.5 na 0.3 *Bloodseeker: **Bazowa szybkość ruchu zmniejszona z 305 na 300 **Thirst jest umiejętnością globalną (wcześniej 6000 range) **Thirst: bonus kumuluje się za każdą jednostkę z niskim HP **Thirst: HP próg zwiększony z 20/30/40/50% do 50% **Thirst: szybkość poruszania zredukowana z 15/25/35/45% do 7/14/21/28% **Kiedy Thirst jest aktywny, limit szybkości poruszania jest zniesiony **Thirst nie daje bonusowego pancerza **Thirst daje dodatkowe obrażenia 7/14/21/28 **Thirst nie daje już pełnej wizji bohatera z niskim HP, pokazuje tylko model postaci. **Thirst nie przedłuża już czasu trwania o dodatkowe 3 sekundy po śmierci celu. *Brewmaster: **Bazowa zręczność zwiększona z 16 do 22 **Drunken Haze posiada teraz 200 AoE wokół celu **Thunder Clap: można zdispellować efekt **Primal Split: domyślna selekcja jednostek to Earth/Storm/Fire **Zmieniony efekt Aghanim's Sceptera dla Primal Split: ***Aghanim's Scepter nie ulepsza już statystyk, czasu oczekiwania, czasu trwania, etc. ***Zamiast tego dodaje umiejętność Thunderclap dla Earth, Drunken Haze dla Storm, oraz Drunken Brawler dla Fire. ***Otrzymane umiejętności są tego samego poziomu co Brewmastera. ***Czasy oczekiwania są niezależne. *Bristleback: **Punkt ataku ulepszony z 0.4 na 0.3 **Viscous Nasal Goo: można zdispellować **Viscous Nasal Goo: Czas rzutu ulepszony z 0.4 na 0.3 **Warpath: maksymalna liczba kumulacji zwiększona z 5 na 5/6/7 **Warpath: czas trwania kumulacji zwiększony z 10 do 14 *Broodmother: **Spin Web: AoE zwiększone z 650 na 900 **Spin Web: zasięg rzucania zwiększony z 600 na 1000 **Spin Web: Czas rzutu zmieniony z 0.2 to 0.4 **Spin Web nie usuwa drzew **Broodmother posiada wolność poruszania się (ignorowanie terenu) w pajęczynie (może poruszać się po wzniesieniach, drzewach etc) **Usunięty dodatkowy czas buffa po opuszczeniu pajęczyny Spin Web (teraz natychmiastowo tracisz regenerację/poruszanie/ignorowanie terenu/niewidzialność) *Centaur Warrunner: **Stampede: czas spowolnienia podniesiony z 1.25 sekund to 1.5 *Chaos Knight: **Chaos Bolt: Wartość obrażeń i ogłuszenia są teraz od siebie odwrotnie zależne *Chen: **Test of Faith: można zdispellować teleport **Hand of God: czas oczekiwania zwiększony z 140/130/120 do 160/140/120 *Clinkz: **Searing Arrows: obrażenia zwiększone z 20/30/40/50 do 30/40/50/60 **Searing Arrows: koszt many zwiększony z 8 na 10 **Searing Arrows nie jest blokowany przez immunitet na magię. *Clockwerk: **Jednostki odpychane przez Power Cogs niszczą drzewa w obszarze 100 AoE od miejsca lądowania. *Dark Seer: **Vacuum: czas oczekiwania zwiększony z 24 do 28 *Dazzle: **Weave: czas trwania zmieniony z 12/18/24 na 20 **Weave: pancerz na sekundę zmieniony z 1 na 0.75/1/1.25 (Aghanim's Scepter: 1/1.25/1.5) **Poison Touch: obrażenia zwiększone z 8/16/24/32 na 14/20/26/32 **Poison Touch: można uniknąć **Poison Touch: zmieniony czas spowolnienia **Poprzedni Poison Touch: ***Poziom 1 ****Spowalnia cel 33% na 1 sekundę ***Poziom 2 ****Spowalnia cel 33% na 1 sekundę, po czym spowalnia cel 66% na 1 sekundę ***Poziom 3 ****Spowalnia cel 33% na 1 sekundę, po czym spowalnia cel 66% na 1 sekundę i stunuje na 1 sekundę ***Poziom 4 ****Spowalnia cel 33% na 1 sekundę, po czym spowalnia cel 66% na 1 sekundę i stunuje na 1 sekundę ****Miniogłuszenie na 0.01 sekund na starcie. **Nowy Poison Touch: ***Poziom 1 ****Spowalnia cel 33% na 3 sekundy ***Poziom 2 ****Spowalnia cel 33% na 2 sekundy, po czym spowalnia cel 66% na 1 sekundę ***Poziom 3 ****Spowalnia cel 33% na 1 sekundę, po czym spowalnia cel 66% na 1 sekundę i spowalnia 100% na 1 sekundę ***Poziom 4 ****Spowalnia cel 33% na 1 sekundę, po czym spowalnia cel 66% na 1 sekundę, i stunuje na 1 sekundę ****Miniogłuszenie na 0.01 sekund na starcie. *Death Prophet: **Exorcism Spirit: Obrażenia zwiększone z 43-48 na 53-58 *Disruptor: **Kinetic Field: Obszar AoE zwiększony z 300 do 325 **Glimpse: czas oczekiwania zmniejszony z 60/50/40/30 do 65/50/35/20 **Static Storm: Obszar AoE zwiększony z 375 do 450 **Static Storm: Maksymalne obrażenia zwiększone z 170/220/270 na 200/250/300 **Dodane ulepszenie Aghanim's Sceptera: Static Storm nie pozwala na użycie przedmiotów i trwa dodatkowe 2 sekundy *Doom: **Doom: Czas oczekiwania zredukowany ze 110 do 100 **Doom: Usuwa pozytywne buffy na celu zanim zacznie działać **Doom: Wymagania AoE z Aghanim's Sceptera zwiększone z 550 do 900 *Drow Ranger: **Precision Aura: Obrażenia podniesione z 16/20/24/28% do 18/24/30/36% **Precision Aura: Nie działa już na creepy **Precision Aura: Może zostać użyty ręcznie aby działał na creepy globalnie przez 30 sekund (120 cd) **Marksmanship: AoE negacji atrybutów zwiększony z 375 na 400 *Earthshaker: **Enchant Totem: obrażenia zwiększone z 75/150/225/300% do 100/200/300/400% **Fissure: zasięg zwiększony o 100 *Elder Titan: **Ancestral Spirit: obrażenia zredukowane z 120/160/200/240 do 80/120/160/200 *Enigma: **Midnight Pulse: DPS zwiększony z 3/4/5/6% na 4/5/6/7% **Dodane ulepszenie Aghanim's Sceptera: Dodaje obrażenia Midnight Pulse do Black Hole. Obrażenia kumulują się z Midnight Pulse. *Enchantress: **Untouchable: spowolnienie szybkości ataku zwiększone z 20/50/80/110 do 30/60/90/120 *Faceless Void: **Timewalk: spowolnienie zwiększone z 25/30/35/40% na 20/30/40/50% **Chronosphere: AoE zwiększone z 400 do 450 *Huskar: **Zręczność zmniejszona z 20 + 2.4 na 15 + 1.4 **Berserker’s Blood jest niwelowane przez Dooma *Invoker: **EMP: daje Invokerowi 50% many wyssanej z bohaterów. (bez iluzji) **Invoke: Maksymalna liczba czarów zmieniona z 1/2/2/2 na 2 *Io: **Tether: teraz spowalnia -100% MS/AS zamiast ogłuszać *Jakiro: **Liquid Fire jest teraz używalnym Attack Orbem (czas oczekiwania bez zmian, nie zabiera many) *Juggernaut: **Healing Ward: szybkość poruszania zwiększona z 300 do 450 **Omnislash: czas oczekiwania (Scepter) zmniejszony z 110/100/90 do 70 **Omnislash nie zatrzymuje się jeżeli cel jest w stanie Ethereal (nie zadaje wtedy obrażeń) **Naprawione: brak możliwości używania przedmiotów podczas Omnislash *Keeper of the Light: **Blinding Light niszczy teraz drzewa w obszarze 150 AoE wokół miejsca lądowania celu. *Kunkka: **X Marks The Spot: czas oczekiwania zredukowany z 16 do 13 **Ghost Ship: obrażenia zwiększone z 350/450/550 do 400/500/600 *Leshrac: **Diabolic Edict: punkt rzucania ulepszony z 0.7 do 0.5 **Pulse Nova: Obrażenia (scepter) zwiększone z 88/133/177 do 100/150/200 *Lich: **Frost Armor: efekt zmniejszony o połowę przeciwko bohaterom dystansowym **Frost Armor: spowolnienie kumuluje się ze spowolnieniem Frost Nova **Sacrifice: czas oczekiwania zwiększony z 35/30/25/20 do 44/36/28/20 **Sacrifice: zabrane punkty many zwiększone z 15/30/45/60% na 25/40/55/70% **Sacrifice: nie zabiera XP przeciwnikom **Sacrifice: dodaje XP za zjedzenie własnego creepa (dzielone w AoE jak normalna śmierć) *Lifestealer: **Rage: czas oczekiwania zwiększony z 17 do 19 **Open Wounds i Infest: czas rzutu zwiększony z 0.01 na 0.2 *Lina: **Zasięg ataku zwiększony z 635 na 650 *Lion: **Mana Drain: czas trwania zwiększony ze 4 do 5 sekund **Hex: czas oczekiwania zwiększony z 15 do 30/25/20/15 **Hex: czas trwania zwiększony z 1.75/2.5/3.25/4 do 2.5/3/3.5/4 *Lone Druid: **Bazowa szybkość poruszania zwiększona z 315 na 325 (nadal 280 w True Form) **Spirit Bear: XP za zabicie zwiększone z 196 do 300 *Luna: **Moon Glaive może wrócić do tej samej jednostki, jeżeli wszystkie jednostki w zasięgu zostały już uderzone **Moon Glaive obrażenia od odbicia zmniejszone z -30% na -35% **Eclipse: (Scepter) zniesiony limit na ilość uderzeń pojedynczej jednostki *Lycan: **Pancerz zwiększony o 1 (Shapeshift: pancerz całkowity nie został zmieniony) **Bazowe obrażenia zwiększone o 5 **Howl: bonusowe obrażenia dla jednostek nie będących bohaterami zwiększony z 4/8/12/16 do 5/10/15/20 **Wolves: odporność na magię zwiększona z 50% do 80% *Magnus: **Szybkość obracania postaci zwiększona z 0.5 do 0.8 *Medusa: **Mystic Snake: zadaje obrażenia pure jednostkom zamienionym w kamień *Meepo: **Bazowy pancerz zredukowany o 1 **Szybkość obracania postaci zwiększona z 0.5 do 0.65 **Earthbind: Punkt rzucania ulepszona z 0.5 na 0.3 **Divided We Stand: poziomowanie zmniejszone z 6/11/16 na 4/11/18 **Zniesiono dzielenie 30% atrybutów z Divided We Stand bez Aghanim's Sceptera *Mirana: **Leap AoE AS/MS - szybkość przyznawana jest w miejscu użycia umiejętności (zamiast w miejscu lądowania) **Leap AoE AS - bonus zwiększony z 4/8/12/16 do 8/16/24/32 *Morphling: **Morph (poziom 4): przelewanie statystyk zmienione z 0.25 na 0.2 *Naga Siren: **Rip Tide: AoE zmniejszone z 450 na 350 **Ensnare: koszt many zwiększony z 75/85/95/105 na 90/100/110/120 *Nature's Prophet: **Treants’ XP za zabicie zwiększone z 20 do 30 **Treants’ Złoto za zabicie zwiększone z 12-16 do 14-20 *Necrophos: **Bazowy pancerz zwiększony o 1 *Night Stalker: **Darkness zmniejsza wizję przeciwników o 25% (działa na bohaterów, creepy i wardy) *Nyx Assassin: **Spiked Carapace: nie ogłusza bohatera, kiedy obrażenia zada jego iluzja (ogłuszenie otrzymuje iluzja) **Impale: nie posiada już celowania jednostek, jest teraz wyłącznie celowana na docelowy punkt *Ogre Magi: **Ignite: czas trwania zwiększony z 4/5/6/7 na 5/6/7/8 **Ignite: można uniknąć **Ignite: może zadziałać multicast który zadziała na losową jednostkę wroga w obszarze 1400 AoE (priorytetyzuje jednostki, które nie posiadają tego debuffa) **Unrefined Fireblast: czas oczekiwania zredukowany z 10 do 6 *Omniknight: **Degen Aura AoE zwiększone z 315 do 350 **Degen Aura Czas trwania debuffa po wyjściu z AOE zwiększony z 0.5 sekund do 1.0 sekundy *Outworld Devourer: **Bazowe obrażenia zredukowane o 3 **Przedmioty nie wywołują efektu Essence Aura *Phantom Assassin: **Stifling Dagger: dzieli szansę na obrażenie krytyczne z Coup de Grace **Stifling Dagger: można uniknąć **Stifling Dagger: obrażenia zmienione z 50/100/150/200 na 60/100/140/180 *Phantom Lancer: **Spirit Lance: można uniknąć *Pudge: **Może używać Blink Daggera **Meat Hook: jeżeli przyciągnie przeciwnika na teren na którym nie może się poruszać, jednostka ta zyskuje ignorowanie terenu na 5 sekund **Flesh Heap: odporność na czary zmniejszona z 4/8/12/16% do 6/8/10/12% **Dismember: (Scepter) Obrażenia za każdy punkt siły zwiększone z 0.75 do 1.0 *Pugna: **Decrepify: obrażenia na sojusznikach zredukowane z 40% na 25% **Decrepify: obrażenia na przeciwnikach zwiększone z 40% na 50% **Nether Ward: wymaga teraz 3 uderzeń do zniszczenia zamiast 75/150/225/300 HP (bohaterowie uderzają za 1, pozostałe jednostki za 0.25) **Life Drain: kiedy postać ma pełne HP – przywraca manę (tylko gdy celem jest bohater) *Queen of Pain: **Shadow Strike: Koszt many zmieniony z 80/100/120/140 na 110 *Riki: **Smoke Screen: zasięg rzucania zwiększony z 425 do 550 **Riki nie wychodzi z Permanent Invisibility kiedy używa umiejętności i przedmiotów **Rozpoczynając atak Blink Strikiem, będzie widoczny *Rubick: **Telekinesis: czas oczekiwania zwiększony z 18 do 22 **Rubick nie może ukraść efektu Aghanim's Sceptera od przeciwnika, jeżeli przeciwnik go posiada a Rubick nie. **Dodane ulepszenie Aghanim's Sceptera: zmniejsza czas oczekiwania 20/18/16 do 5, zwiększa zasięg z 1000 do 1400. Wszystkie skradzione umiejętności posiadają efekt Aghanim's Sceptera. *Sand King: **Sand Storm: DPS zwiększony z 20/40/60/80 do 25/50/75/100 **Epicenter: spowolnienie szybkości ataku jest takie samo jak spowolnienie szybkości ruchu (10%->30%) *Shadow Demon: **Shadow Poison: AoE zwiększone z 180 do 190 *Shadow Shaman: **Mass Serpent Ward: liczba wardów zwiększona z 8 na 10 **Mass Serpent Ward: Zmieniony układ ustawienia wardów *Silencer: **Intelligence Steal (kradzież inteligencji) jest teraz przypisana do bohatera (nie jest elementem Glaives of Wisdom) *Skeleton King: **Bazowa inteligencja zwiększona o 5 **Usunięto aktywność Mortal Strike **Vampiric Aura działa w pełni na jednostki dystansowe **Reincarnation - spowolnienie zwiększone z 30% do 50% **Reincarnation - spowolnienie AoE zwiększone z 700 do 900 *Skywrath Mage: **Przyrost inteligencji zwiększony z 3.2 do 3.6 **Dodane ulepszenie Aghanim's Sceptera: zmniejsza czas oczekiwania Mystic Flare’a z 60/40/20 do 20/10/0 *Slardar: **Amplify Damage: redukcja pancerza zwiększona z 8/14/20 do 10/15/20 **Sprint: szybkość zwiększona z 20/27/33/40% do 20/28/36/44% **Sprint: koszt many usunięty (wcześniej 50) *Slark: **Shadow Dance: czas trwania zredukowany z 5.5 do 4 **Shadow Dance: czas oczekiwania zwiększony z 25 do 65 **Shadow Dance: nie może zostać wykryty przez True Sight. *Sniper: **Take Aim: zasięg zwiększony z 75/150/225/300 do 80/160/240/320 *Spectre: **Można teraz nieustannie używać Reality na swoich iluzjach **Reality - czas użycia ulepszony z 0.3 do 0 *Spirit Breaker: **Bazowy czas ataku zmieniony z 1.7 do 1.9 **Greater Bash nie działa gdy mamy na sobie umiejętność ostateczną Dooma. **Nether Strike: Używa 1.2 Czasu Rzucania zamiast 1 sekundy niewrażliwości na magię (może więc zostać przerwany) *Sven: **Stormbolt: czas oczekiwania zmniejszony z 15 do 13 **Stormbolt: można uniknąć *Tidehunter: **Kraken Shell: redukcja obrażeń zwiększona z 7/14/21/28 do 9/18/27/36 *Timbersaw: **Chakram: koszt many zwiększony z 75/125/175 ma 100/150/200 *Tiny: **Craggy Exterior: szansa zwiększona z 6/12/18/24% na 10/15/20/25% **Craggy Exterior: czas trwania ogłuszenia zwiększony z 1.2 do 1.2/1.3/1.4/1.5 *Treant Protector: **Leech Seed: obrażenia na puls zredukowane z 30/45/60/75 do 24/36/48/60 **Leech Seed: liczba pulsów zwiększona z 4 do 6 (czas trwania z 3 do 4.5) **Living Armor: czas oczekiwania zmieniony z 15 na 32/26/20/14 **Living Armor: koszt many zwiększony z 25 na 50 **Nature’s Guise: punkt rzucania ulepszony z 0.5 na 0.3 *Troll Warlord: **Berserker’s Rage: bonus szybkości poruszania zmieniony z 20/20/20/30 na 10/20/30/40 **Whirling Axes (Melee) obrażenia zredukowane z 125/175/225/275 do 75/125/175/225 *Tusk: **Frozen Sigil wymaga teraz stałej liczby uderzeń do zniszczenia (3/3/4/4) zamiast 200/220/240/260 HP (bohaterowie 1, inne jednostki 0.25) *Undying: **Decay: czas trwania kradzieży zwiększona z 25/30/35/40 do 40 *Vengeful Spirit: **Może używać Blink Daggera **Jeżeli zamienisz jednostkę tak, że nie może się poruszać, jednostka zyskuje ignorowanie terenu na 5 sekund. *Venomancer: **Poison Nova nie ignoruje już jednostek niewidzialnych / we mgle **Venomous Gale: nie ignoruje jednostek niewidzialnych **Venomous Gale: obrażenia w czasie zmienione z 15/30/45/60 na 0/30/60/90 **Poison Sting: czas trwania zwiększony z 6/8/10/12 do 6/9/12/15 **Poison Sting: DPS nie przerywa już leczenia i dagera **Plague Wards: posiada teraz Poison Sting o wartości 50% obrażeń poziomu tej umiejętności (w przypadku gdy i Venomancer i Plague Ward atakują cel, zadziała tylko ten z większym dps’em) **Plague Wards: XP za zniszczenie zwiększone z 12/12/25/25 na 20/25/30/35 *Viper: **Poison Attack: czas oczekiwania zmniejszony z 4/3/0/0 do 0 **Corrosive Skin: nie działa jeżeli mamy na sobie umiejętność ostateczną Dooma. *Visage: **Bazowy pancerz zredukowany o 1 **Bazowa odporność na czary zredukowana z 25% do 10% *Warlock: **Fatal Bonds: wiąże teraz najbliższe jednostki od wybranego celu, zamiast wybierać losowo z obszaru AoE **Upheaval: zasięg rzucania zwiększony z 700 do 1200 **Upheaval: Czas trwania zwiększony z 10 do 12 **Usunięto 100 obrażeń po użyciu Chaotic Offering **Chaotic Offering: pancerz Golema zwiększony z 5/7/10 na 6/9/12 **Chaotic Offering: koszt many zwiększony z 200/250/300 na 200/300/400 *Weaver: **Bazowy czas ataku zmieniony z 1.7 na 1.8 *Windranger: **Focus Fire: zostaje przypięty do celu na którym został użyty. *Witch Doctor: **Death Ward: zasięg rzucania zwiększony z 400 na 600 **Voodoo Restoration: obszar AoE zwiększony z 350 na 500 **Voodoo Restoration: koszt many w czasie zmniejszony z 8/14/20/26 na 8/12/16/20 (50% wartości leczenia) **Paralyzing Casks: trwają teraz 5 sekund na iluzjach (tak samo jak na creepach) Przedmioty *Animal Courier: **Szybkość poruszania zwiększona z 300 na 350 **HP zwiększone z 45 na 75 *Arcane Boots: **Szybkość poruszania zmniejszona z 60 do 55 *Armlet of Mordiggian: **Unholy Strength - przyrost STR załączony jest przez 0.7 sekund **Unholy Strength nie ma czasu oczekiwania przy włączaniu/wyłączaniu *Black King Bar: **Koszt przepisu zwiększony z 1300 na 1375 *Blink Dagger: **Nie ignoruje obrażeń zadanych samemu sobie. *Bloodstone: **Daje teraz +10 obrażeń ze składników. *Boots of Travel: **Priorytetuje teraz najbliższe struktury w obszarze 325 AoE od pozycji użycia (gdy użyjemy na ziemi) *Bottle: **Cena zwiększona z 600 do 650 *Clarity: **Nie można przekazać (nadal można użyć na sojuszniku) *Dust of Appearance: **Spowolnienie zwiększone z 10 na 15% *Eul's Scepter of Divinity: **Cyclone: czas oczekiwania zredukowany z 30 na 25 **Szybkość poruszania zwiększona z 35 do 40 *Eye of Skadi: **Eye of Skadi MS/AS - spowolnienie zwiększone z 30/20 na 35/35 *Flying Courier: **Można zakupić dopiero od 3 minuty po pojawieniu się creepów *Gem of True Sight: **Cena zwiększona z 850 na 900 *Hand of Midas: **Transmute nie działa na jednostki z Necronomicon *Healing Salve: **Cena zwiększona ze 100 do 115 **Nie można przekazać (nadal można użyć na sojuszniku) *Helm of the Dominator: **Dominate nie może przejąć kontroli jednostek Necronomicon *Hyperstone: **Koszt zakupu zmniejszony z 2100 do 2000 *Linken's Sphere: **Linken's Sphere może zostać użyty na sojuszniku aby przekazać mu efekt *Maelstrom: **Chain Lightning AoE zwiększone z 500 na 900 *Mjollnir: **Static Charge obszar wokół atakującego zwiększony z 300 do 450 **Static Charge liczba uderzeń zwiększona z 3 do 5 **Chain Lightning AoE zwiększone z 500 do 900 *Necronomicon: **Czas trwania przyzwanych jednostek zwiększony z 35 do 40 *Observer Ward: **Czas trwania zwiększony z 6 do 7 minut **Zniszczenie Observer Warda daje 50 Złota *Phase Boots: **Bonus do szybkości ruchu zredukowany z 55 do 50 *Pipe of Insight: **Barrier: AoE zwiększone z 500 do 900 *Power Treads: **Bonus do szybkości ruchu zredukowany z 55 do 50 *Radiance: **Burn Damage: AoE zwiększone z 650 do 700 *Refresher Orb: **Daje teraz +10 szybkości ataku ze składowych *Rod of Atos: **Cripple: czas oczekiwania zredukowany z 16 do 12 *Sange and Yasha: **Bonus do szybkości ruchu zwiększony z 12 do 16% *Sentry Ward: **Czas trwania zwiększony z 3 do 4 minut **Nie daje permanentnej wizji wokół siebie. **Daje wizję w obszarze 150 wokół siebie przez 12 sekund po postawieniu *Shadow Amulet: **Fade: opóźnienie zmniejszone z 2.4 do 1.8 *Shadow Blade: **Shadow Walk: czas oczekiwania zwiększony z 18 do 28 *Smoke of Deceit: **Jednostki na Smoke'u są zawsze ukryte do momentu usunięcia buffa (zamiast tylko na minimapie i częściowo na mapie) *Tango: **Ilość ładunków zwiększona z 3 do 4 **Koszt zwiększony z 90 do 125 **Nie można przekazać **Może zostać użyty na sojuszniku aby utworzyć 1 ładunek nie kumulującego się tango. Jeżeli ekwipunek sojusznika jest pełny, tango pojawi się na ziemi. Przedmiot ten ma 60 sekund czasu oczekiwania. *Tranquil Boots: **Zmienione Tranquil Boots ***Stare Tranquil Boots ****Aktywne Booty: *****+ 75 Szybkość Ruchu *****+ 3 Pancerz *****+ 3 Regeneracji HP *****Umiejętność: Heal – Przywraca 250 HP przez 20. 60s cooldown. 25 koszt many. ***Zepsute Booty: *****+ 25 Szybkość Ruchu *****Powraca do pierwotnego stanu gdy przez 10 sekund nie otrzymaliśmy trzech obrażeń. ***Nowe Tranquil Boots ****Aktywne Booty: *****+ 85 Szybkość Ruchu *****+ 4 Pancerz *****+ 10 Regeneracji HP ***Zepsute Booty: *****+ 60 Szybkość Ruchu *****+ 4 Pancerz *****Wraca do pierwotnego stanu jeżeli nie zaatakowałeś / nie byłeś atakowany przez 13 sekund. *Urn of Shadows: **Soul Release: czas oczekiwania zredukowany z 10 do 7 *Vanguard **Szansa na zablokowanie obrażeń zwiększona z 70 do 80% *Veil of Discord: **Potrzebuje teraz Null Talisman zamiast Robe of the Magi (z +12 int na +6 int, +3 str, +3 agi, +3 dmg) **Czas trwania wrażliwości na magię zwiększony z 20 do 25 sekund Nieudokumentowane zmiany *Dodano nowe zestawy: *Dodano nowego warda: *Dodano nowe przedmioty turniejowe: Kategoria:Patche